Presently existing headrails for venetian blinds usually are made from a U-shaped channel which is mounted in a window opening by attachment either to the face of the window frame, or by an end mount to the inner walls of the window casing, or by an overhead mount to the upper wall of the casing or to the ceiling adjacent to the window. In order to provide means for mounting the headrail in any one of these three ways, cup-shaped brackets are provided which fit onto the end of the headrail and which have screw holes in them positioned for each of the three mounting connections, and adapted also to fit around the headrail so as to support it from below and to prevent it from tilting.
Among the drawbacks of such conventional headrails and brackets are that the brackets present an unattractive enlarged portion at each end of the headrail, and in cases where the headrail is mounted on the face of the window frame, the ends of the brackets present a view of unsightly screw holes. In addition, the draw cords and slat adjusting mechanisms employed for such headrails are brought out at an angle to the front of the headrail through the front face thereof. As a result, if a smooth and clean appearance is desired for the face of the headrail, it has been necessary to attach an extra valance strip along the front face of the headrail. This has required both additional material costs and the requirement of carrying extra inventory.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a headrail and bracket combination for blinds in which the brackets are adapted for mounting in any one of the three conventional positions, and which at the same time avoids presenting to view enlarged end brackets or screw holes. An additional object is to provide a headrail and bracket combination which provides a smooth, substantially uninterrupted surface for the face and ends of the headrail and, thereby, avoids the need for a valance strip, and provides a reduction of materials and inventory requirements.